When The Sun Comes Up
by GothicLioness21
Summary: Yuna wakes up to find that Tidus was only a dream.......


Hey Mirabai here. This is a story based on what happened at the end of Final Fantasy X. I interpreted what would happen next and well, here it is. The song I'm using for the first part is by John Legend. Ok, enjoy now an please review!

Yuna could never ever believe Tidus was only a dream. He was so real to her. But, if only she remembered him, it must have been. She fell in love with someone in her head. His touch was so warm and real. She could still feel the sweet embrace they shared in the beautiful shining lake, in the dead of the night. His soft voice easing it's way into her ears like music. His words echoing his poetry, " When the sun comes up, I'll be holding you, It's just the need that you're next to me , I'm in love with you..." But, he wasn't there when her eyes opened he was gone. The sun was up but he wasn't sleeping or awake. She was awakened by Paine's sharp jabs. "Yuna, get your butt up! We gotta go."

The mention of Tidus brought no recognition to them. No one could picture his beautiful blonde hair that shone like the sun, or his sparkling blue eyes, like that of the lake they swam in. But, she remembered falling asleep in his long, warm arms, curled to fit the shape he was in. She would never forget.

"When I wake up, I'm gonna be there with you, A new day will rise, and I wanna look in your eyes when the sun comes up." These words were too real to not exist. If he was a dream, she wished her whole life would be that dream. No one could ever make her feel that way.  
She was tuned out of reality for less than 4 hours, but she could hardly regain it, without thinking about Tidus. Paine was laughing, something rare, at one of RIkku's jokes. They were surprised to see Yuna day-dreaming and lagging behind.

"Maybe it's a sorceress thing," Paine shrugged.

A flashback to reality. Yuna remembered where they were going. They were searching for Paine's own past. Her birthplace, her parents, and her history. For behind those red eyes was true pain.

Yuna ran to catch up to the two, her skirt flowing through the air. As she lifted her head, she saw a blonde strand of hair near her head and felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, when she turned around, no one was there.

''Wait, the last thing I remember is falling asleep by the lake with Tidus. But, there must've been more," She whispered. She remembered feeling suffocated and repressed. She felt as if she were floating, while being tied down. "I was wet when I woke up. There has got to be a reason for all of this. There has to be an explanation."

She shook her head, and walked side by side with her partners.

"I did it for you, you know? I did it to save you. I had to bring you home. I had to save you. I love you still!" It was a soft familiar voice.

"What did you say?" Yuna asked.

"I said, it looks like someone is coming towards us!" RIkku muttered.

Yuna was confused, as Paine pulled her sword from it's sheath. Yuna reached for her gun as someone stumbled towards them, and fell at their feet.

His voice was raspy. "Please! Please help me. He's coming. My father, he is coming!" Sweat and blood dripped from his panic struck face. His lip was busted, and his eye was black. But, most of all, at his side was a deep and dark bloody wound gaping at the sun.

Paine placed her sword back where it was and grabbed his legs, while the other two grabbed his waist and arms. They lay him down next to a nearby well, while Yuna searched through her pack for supplies.

First, she cleaned the wound with her well water and dried it with her torn vest. She rubbed herbs onto the cut and cloth to keep it from getting infected. Then she tied his waist up. RIkku washed his face with the wet piece of the ex-vest. Paine looked deep into his eyes as if she were searching for something. Soon, he fell asleep.

Everything happened so fast, the girls had to sit back and think about it. They stared at each other in silence. They were overwhelmed.

Hours later, he awoke to find three pairs of eyes staring at the back of his head. The question they had waited to ask was, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cody Ibriano." His voice was thin and raspy, maybe filled with blood. He was not lacking in appearance, despite his bruised eye. His hair was black, and his eyes were bright green shining emeralds. The light flickered off of them. His skin was tan and light at the same time. They hoped he would stay awhile. Paine spoke first. "Why are you running?" He had said from his father, but they really wanted a story. He gave it to them. He wheezed while speaking. " I'll tell you if you give me your names first." He smiled despite the pain to lighten the mood. And they could not help but smile back as they gave him their names. His eyes lingered for a minute on Paine before he started giving them an explanation for his intrusion.


End file.
